1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nondestructive testing system that tests a subject without causing damage.
2. Related Art
Generally, in nondestructive testing systems, the number of processes in an executable range can be increased by a method of upgrading (renewing) firmware (a program) stored in the nondestructive testing systems.
For example, in a configuration method of an apparatus disclosed in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2009-516844, at least part of data for upgrading the apparatus is provided by an insert such as a memory card which is removable from the apparatus.
Such an insert stores installation data to efficiently upgrade the apparatus, application and user data as a program that actually controls the apparatus, and a shutdown command to terminate the installation.
By connecting the insert to the apparatus, first, an application is executed in the apparatus, and the application and user data stored in the insert is copied to a memory of the apparatus.
Then, by executing the shutdown command, the upgrade of the apparatus is terminated.
Further, in recent years, in digital cameras and the like, it has been possible to download the program for the upgrade of the firmware through the Internet.
By installing the downloaded program in the digital camera, the digital camera is able to execute a new function such as white balance correction or noise reduction.